It's Up to You! (UT)
by TurquoiseFandoms
Summary: Have you ever wanted a fanfiction written just for you? That's why I'm here! I write custom fics about anything you ask. (Rated T, might move to M based on asks)
1. Author's Note and Intro

**This is an Author's Note before I start the story, because I can't start it without your help! Each and every chapter is up to you guys entirely! I'm here to write custom prompts based on different fandoms. This one is for Undertale, obviously. I'll do anything: one word prompts, song lyric prompts, custom stories, ship fics, sad fics, horror fics; anything! Comment or PM me with your idea for a one-or-two chapter short story and I'll write it. (Please, no lemons :) anything else is fine.) *You are filled with determination to write good stories***


	2. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

**A/N: This songfic is for Shadowstar618, who suggested a Wolf in Sheep's Clothing prompt. Thank you! I decided to go with a story detailing some interactions between Flowey/Asriel and Frisk. I apologize that it's short, not all songfics will be this short, but I wanted to keep it nice, simple, and kind of sad. (I wouldn't recommend listening to Memory while reading if you're an emotional person.) Once again, I'm sorry, as I don't exactly think this is what you had in mind, it's just what popped into my head. I'll be happy to do another prompt for you. If anyone has any suggestions, feel free to review or PM me and I'll make them reality.**

 ** _Beware, beware, be skeptical of their smiles, their smiles so plated gold._**

Staring at the small, golden flower in front of them, Frisk felt relieved. They hadn't known what would happen to them down here, and seeing such a friendly face to start had eased their anxiety. But as the minutes passed Frisk realized not everything was as it seemed.

 ** _Deceit, so natural. But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning._**

They cowered in fear as "DIE!" rang out in the voice they had just found so comforting. They should have realized then that their stories were not done intertwining. The flower would be back, Frisk just hadn't realized it yet. The small flower they had seen today was only a sample of what was to come.

 ** _Baa, baa, Black Sheep, have you any soul? No, sir, by the way, what the Hell are morals?_**

The small flower had once been a kid, much like the child in front of him, but different. A monster, to start, but not any less kind. He couldn't remember that now. No soul could lead you to dark places of thought, that's for sure.

 ** _Jack be nimble, Jack be quick. Jill's a little whore and her alibis are dirty tricks._**

Asriel did not know, when he befriended a human child, called them his sibling, just how dark and horrid the child would turn out to be. He didn't know that he would be tricked into carrying their dead body to the surface, tricked into dying for this fiendish child. He didn't think he would lose his soul.

 ** _So, could you tell me how you're sleeping easy, how you're only thinking of yourself?_**

Frisk knew, deep within them, that Flowey could be better if he really wanted to. They felt the same of all monsters, true, but this was special. So, when the time finally came that Frisk realized what Flowey had done, and more importantly, who he used to be, she wondered how exactly he couldn't go back to the way he used to be.

 ** _Show me how you justify telling all your lies like second nature._**

Frisk wondered why he had become this. Factually, they knew it was because of his loss of a mentally, they just couldn't fathom the transformation from someone who cared so much to someone who couldn't care at all. But still, above all, they wished. They wished and wished for a way to bring back Asriel Dreemurr the way he had been before. It's too bad there wasn't one.

 ** _Listen, mark my words: One day, you will pay, you will pay. Karma's gonna come collect your debt._**

He couldn't stop thinking, thinking about every abused timeline, every horrible thing he'd done as Flowey. He knew that this ultimate and final punishment was what he deserved. Asriel sighed in relief as Frisk left them alone after one final hug goodbye, and sighed as his body faded into dust.


End file.
